The refuse crushers which are used for the crushing of refuse for dumps are generally ordinary tracked bulldozers or are converters which are converted from conventional wheel loaders. These devices, however, do not permit the moving of an adequate amount of refuse into the dump area because the refuse cannot, with these devices, be sufficiently compacted.
Still further, the equipment generally used as crushers of refuse for dumps and the like are generally such that the surface of the dump cannot be made sufficiently passable for driving through with refuse transportation trucks.
The most highly developed refuse crushers which are used include rollers which are provided with fashioned teeth on their circumferential surfaces. Such rollers are arranged on both the front axle and the rear axle of the crusher. These fashioned teeth on the rollers provide the advantage of compacting the refuse which is carried to the dump. At the same time, the surface of the dump becomes passable, even for large refuse bearing trucks, when equipment with these rollers is used in the dump.
However, the toothed roller structure of these crushers are highly susceptiple to damage of the axle portion thereof. Thus, during crushing of wires, ropes, and the like, the materials easily become caught in the cavities between the teeth and soon get wound around the crushing rollers. More importantly, these materials often get wound onto the driving axle of the roller thus damaging the bearings. Even when the material is caught before it has an opportunity to damage the bearings, the detaching of the tightly wound wire, rope or the like from the axle is extremely difficult.